


Omovember

by Homo_rashi



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Bedwetting, Fluffy, Fruits Basket - Freeform, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Piss, Swimsuits, Wetting, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, free! Iwatobi, omo, pee pants, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_rashi/pseuds/Homo_rashi
Summary: OmovemberFandoms:Yuri! On IceFruits BasketMy Hero AcademiaFree! IwatobiHomorashi.tumblr.com
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Not So Magical | Free! Iwatobi

I told Haru I didn't want to go to this stupid magic show. It’s the night before our first big swimming competition as college freshman, we should be resting and trying to save out stamina for tomorrow, but he insisted and Haru is never adamant about anything so I went along with it.  


"Hurry it’s starting!” Haru drags me along the long empty corridor of the theater, everyone has already taken their seats.   


“Im gonna stop by the toilet real quick.” I pause looking back at the two large blue swinging doors by the ticket booth, The bus ride here from our hotel was longer then i expected and I just finished dinner when haru dragged me here.  


“Were gonna miss him picking people from the audience!” Haru pouts at me as we continue walking down the corridor, into the theater, it’s dark inside and the show has already began, hopefully for me this means it will end sooner rather than later.   


“Welcome ladies and gentle man to my show this evening, Tonight we are focusing on Hypnotism, and controlling of the mind.” I look up on stage, its a single male magician and he has a line of five chairs lined up,   


“Can I get some volunteers for my show this evening.” a light shines out into the audience and before I know it Haru has grabbed my hand and is raising both of our limbs into the spotlight, were grabbed by our elbows by two girls in feathery gowns and brought onstage, along with A dad, a twelve year old boy and another guy in his mid twenties.   
Im nervous as I look out into the audience, all these face peering down up at me, the light is bright and I cant help but notice how obvious it is i’m nervous, my foot wont stop tapping, suddenly I feel a twinge and remember I didn’t get to use the restroom before we came in, those three soda refills at dinner are really starting to catch up to me, But its nothing too urgent, Ive had to deal with worse while waiting poolside at swim meets, the water of the pool is way worse at urging my bladder to release then my stage fright is.   


“Ladies and Gentlemen before we begin our festivities, I must put all my lovely little dolls in a trance!” The magician starts down the line with the boy our age, running his hand all over his head, waving his fingers in front of this eyes, he makes his way down the row slowly doing it to everyone, Haru is last.   


“Its okay.” Haru looks over at me, then down at my shaking legs, my fingers now clenched in fists on my thighs, my knuckles turning white, he cant tell but i’m clenching more then my fists, If I were at home, I would have gone to relieve myself ages ago, I would have never let it get this bad. If I were in the pool, I would have already peed in it. there is no way I would be able to control this if I were in the water, but somehow Im managing.   


“Now when blow my whistle, you’re all gonna relax, go to the happiest place in the back of your memory” The magician whistle blows and Bam.  
Im sitting at Iwatobi high, Haru and Nagisa are swimming, Rei is timing them, it’s right before our first competition as a team. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, the petals are floating across the top of the water, oh so gently bobbing with ever wake from Haru’s freestyle. I feel myself needing to pee, but the locker room is all thew way back thew the gym hallway. I teeter with the thought of getting in the pool, I feel myself leak, luckily i’m laying on the wet concrete and my swimsuit is black so it doesn’t show, but anymore would be visible.   


“Makoto!” I hear haru’s faint voice calling for me from the pool, I stand up and Hop in my whole lower half becoming wet and warm at the same time.  


“Makoto!” Im shaken, blinded by a bright light  


“Haru?” I look around, then down my light khaki pants darkening by the second, a puddle pooling down off of my seat,   


“Oh boy, Please don’t laugh audience, this is a true show of how deep my hypnosis went.” The Magician tries to calm the crown.  


“Haru.” I cover my face with my hand, no point in trying to stop myself, Im having an accident. I feel myself start to finish, the warmness in my lap cooling with the cold air conditioned theaters. Haru lifts me from my seat and takes me off the stage, eyes of the audience glued to me as we exit the theater.   


“What happened?” Haru rushes me into the mens room.  


“I was just sitting at the pool, With you and Rei and Nagisa and I needed to pee.” I feel tears run down my eyes as I look at myself in the mirror, anyone looking at me can see what happened.  


“and?” Haru takes off his jacket handing it to me, to tie around my waist.  


“and I got up, to pee in the pool an-” Haru cuts me off.  


“I told you not to pee in the pool!” Haru has a stern look on his face.   


“But I didn’t pee in the pool, I peed myself, like a child in front of all those people.” I break down, my knees feel weak, Haru comes and supports me hugging me.  


“Lets get you back to the hotel, into the shower and to bed.” He whispers in my ear “And tomorrow at the meet maybe this will teach you to not pee in pools.” He laughs.


	2. Mixed Wires | Yuri! On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is so unlike you Yuri.” I grab him in kissing him deeply, my leg going tight between his against the stall wall. 

“I’ll be right back.” Yuri inched his way out of the booth, leaving me with Christophe and JJ. We all happened to be back in Russia for a press event for skaters and decided to meet up for drinks at a local pub. The outside of the pub is crawling with reporters wanted to speak to Yuri after his second place spot at the tournament, and thats great and all, but its making it hard for us to be lovey dovey at all, I cant even hold his hand in fear of someone snapping a photo. I watch Yuri as he makes his way to the back of the bar, after only having half a beer, there is no way he is breaking the seal already, thats when it hits me,  


“I gotta take a leak as well.” I slide out of the booth as well, leaving Christophe and JJ behind me, following Yuri into the dinghy pub bathroom.   


“Viktor!” Yuri gasps in surprise as I open the stall door and come up behind him, grabbing him and turning him around.   


“This is so unlike you Yuri.” I grab him in kissing him deeply, my leg going tight between his against the stall wall.   


“Viktor i-” Yuri winces as I feel myself become erect, I know he can feel it to, His hands are grabbing down at himself, could be be trying to whip it out, right here, right now? Im astounded by the thought of getting to go this far with Yuri in a place like this,  


“Let me help.” I leave Yuri’s lips for the first time senses entering the stall and crouch down, to bring his dripping member from his jeans.  


“Viktor- I-need-” Yuri is out of breath, I take him and start stoking him, he is getting hard, I go back up and start kissing him while my hands keep moving, I thrust my leg between his harder, trying to get myself off on his warmth, his whole body tenses up, I feel his hand grab at my leg, His nails digging into me.  


“Oh Yuri.” I moan, this is so unlike him  


“Viktor! Im gonna-” He cries  


“Its okay love,” I move my hand faster and faster, ready for this to fall into my arms,   


“Viktor No- i’m-” I stop kissing Yuri and look at his face, ready to see all the pleasure, but I don’t see that, I see tears, he looks like he is in pain.  


“Yuri?” I panic, Did I hurt him? was I bad at it this time? I stop moving my hands, Immediately, I feel wetness down the front of my leg, a spattering on the floor of the bathroom stall.  


“Oh Yuri?” I look down,   


“Im sorry.” Yuri falls and Cries into my arms, pee cascading out of him and down my lap. “I tried to say something bu-” He doesn't even move to the toilet, there is no use, his bladder is emptying full force onto both of us.   


“Its okay love, it’s all my fault, I thought this is what you wanted.” I caress his head the the faint hissing comes to an end.   


“I mean, I didn't not want this, but I really had to go.” He wipes the tears from his face.   


“I know, Let’s get you home and cleaned up.” I grab my poor dripping wet lover and guide him out of the bathroom.  
Those reporters outside are gonna have a field day with this, I think looking down at me and Yuri dripping wet pants. 


	3. Training Camp Troubles | Free! Iwatobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another leak manages to escape the death grip I have on myself, wetting not only the inside of my boxers but the warmth manages to reach my hand this time...

“Fuck!” I grab myself, feeling the fist of many leaks I know are coming. Where is the bathroom in this not beautiful at all training facility. It has to be around five in the morning, there is no way my body processed my before night water this quickly, but why is it so dark, then I remember, I didn't get to go before we went to bed, or after dinner on the Shinkansen coming down here for Training camp. Haru and the others stopped at the train station bathroom to relieve themselves but it was just too grimy for me, I would never step foot in such a place.  
“Shit, no-” Another leak manages to escape the death grip I have on myself, wetting not only the inside of my boxers but I the warmth manages to reach my hand this time, my thin summer pajamas being the thinnest possible material. We arrived at camp so late, we basically just came in and past out. I got finished off a few water bottled before bed, noting how dehydrated I was from the days travel, not wanting it to effect my training tomorrow. I regret it now that Im walking around this damn building at who knows what time in the morning, barley able to walk, peeing myself ever so slightly with each step.  


“come on it has to be around here!” I turn the corner and just see another long hallway of empty tatami mat rooms, usually occupied when larger sports teams use this Iwatobi training camp facility. With this many rooms there has to be a big bathroom somewhere, I think. If these rooms weren't Tatami, I might be crazy enough to dip into one and relieve myself in a corner, but I cant do that to the beautiful traditional floors, that wouldn't be very nice of me anyways for the cleaning staff regardless, Im sure a paid of pajama pants and boxers is easier to clean.  
I look back down the hallway, Im to far to go back to our room and ask Nagisa or Makoto for help, Rin and Haru have a room somewhere else down one of these halls, but I would probably end up wetting myself before I found them and asked for help, if they even could help. I turn another wall, continuously leaking now, I feel the thigh of my pant leg slapping against my wet skin every time I inch forward.   


“Fuck- no. no.” I loose control for a few seconds, a loud hiss echos threw the empty hallway, I manage to cut it off but I know I don’t have much time left. I lift up my head from looking down at my dripping hand over my crotch and see two big doors, could that be the locker room? maybe the bathroom.  
I gather up all my might and walk as fast as I can down the corridor, both hands firmly between my legs, I loose control for another few seconds right before I stop and reach the doors, I take a second to try to gain control, I only stop the stream from coming out full force, but its still steadily leaking. I rip open the doors and my heart sinks, Its the indoor pool. I step inside, the cold wet concrete is all it takes for me to loose it. Pee is falling out of me at this point, I remove my hands and just let it happen, my pajama pants becoming translucent as the liquid exists me, I fall to my knees, the puddle growing around me, throwing my head back all I can feel is relief. I managed to not make a mess on the carpet or Tatami. I think as my stream slowly comes to a stop.   


“Now what?” I look around, drenched in my own Urine, alone. 


	4. Thousands of Eyes | Free! Iwatobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knows what i’m doing. thousands of people are watching me pee myself and they have no idea. (Nagisa)

Walking up the the platform, I feel the bulge under my swimsuit waistband pertrude more them normal, Im praying to go nobody notices and I can last long enough to expel what i’ve been holding onto for hours till i’m in the water.  


I started my hold this morning, not going when Haru woke me up to head to the arena, nobody noticed as they were all nervous for todays competition. I had the normal amount I would drink for breakfast, I didn't wanna go overboard and force myself to use the toilet before my race.   


Im standing up on the driving board, ready to just in the water, my legs braced for the jump, i’m just waiting for the sign, for the beep singling us to begin our race. If I wasn’t in front of 20,000 people right now, I would be holding myself like a baby, hands deep in my crotch but I cant do that, I have to just use my sheer willpower. The diving platform is wet from the race before mine and the wetness is just teasing me for sweet release, I let go of my control for a split second and let a little out into my swimsuit, making sure to stop before anyone in the audience might see.   


I hear the beep, and as i’ve trained my body thats a sign its time to let go. I throw myself into the water loosing all my muscles, taking all the focus away from holding my bladder to propelling myself forward in the water. Im peeing. I feel the warmth come and go as I wade down my lane in the pool, The pressure of my pee feeling like its propelling me to the end of the pool. Nobody knows what i’m doing. thousands of people are watching me pee myself and they have no idea. 


	5. Two Times the Need | Yuri On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuri, Im peeing.” Yuuri announces as he takes his hand away and put it back on the wheel, the sound happens again, but it’s muffled from the already wet pants its spurting into.   
> “Your peeing?” The blonde looks shocked.

(Yuuri’s POV)  


I cant let him know how badly I have to piss right now. Yuuri thinks to himself as he attempts to drive on the freeway, traffic preventing him from moving more than a few inches at a time.   


He picked up Yuri from the airport after convincing him to spend some time in japan after the grand prix finals. It took some time but the say finally came for Yuuri to pick him up at the airport, just a simple 3 hours drive away from his home in Hasetsu or at-least he thought. By the time he got to the airport he was already feeling the minor ache in his bladder telling him to empty it soon. Arriving at the AirPort, he thought he would have time to get out and walk around the terminal waiting for Yuri, but the jet-legged blonde was already sitting outside waiting for Yuuri when he arrived. Now they are an hour into their drive back to Yuuri’s family bath house and Yuuri is in constant agonizing pain.   
Yuuri already decided to pull into the next rest stop, announcing it to Yuri, who didn't seem to put up much of an argument, but then suddenly the freeway backed up, bumper to bumper for miles.   


“How was your flight?” Yuuri tries to spark conversation with Yuri but the angsty young man isn’t in the mood.  


“It was just like any other flight.” He shrugs, shifting his body to look out the window at the now stagnant scenery. Yuuri needs a distraction, he switched on the radio, but with how far they are into the country, it’s just static, static that has the slight hissing noise, kinda like the sound when you pee. Yuuri’s thoughts wander, he feels himself loose control for a few seconds, luckily the noise is drowned out by the radio. He looks over at Yuri after gaining control, he doesn't seem to have noticed sudden panic. He turns of the radio, thinking it will help him focus but now the dead silent car makes it hard for him to shift around as much as he wants, ever crossing and uncrossing of Yuuri’s legs between short bursts of driving it audible.   


“Will you calm down, the GPS says will be out of traffic in thirty minutes.” Yuri speaks up at Yuuri’s constant fidgeting, chalking it up to impatience.   
Thirty minutes. Yuuri knows he cant make it thirty minutes, let alone the time it would take after that to find a rest stop, pull over and make it to the bathroom. he couldn't even imagine making it to the bathroom if he was parking the car right now, let alone after that much time has passed. Yuuri has to make a choice. He could either hop out of the car, in the middle of traffic and relieve himself in front of all these people, which really isn't even an option, or he has to go in his pants, with Yuri right next to him. He looks down at his swollen bladder building in his pants and realized he still has his hoodie tied around his waist from when he got into the car this morning. Thinking he was gonna have to wait in the cold AirPort he brought it just incase. Yuuri make a choice, one he really would doesn't have a choice and and comes to peace with the fact he is gonna wet his pants, But he has a plan.   


“Im gonna see if the radio works again.” Yuuri tries not to let his voice sound as strained as it is, he turns on the radio and presses the seek button, the loud static fills the car, He looks down at his crotch in the driver seat, preparing himself. He eases his hold, letting his muscles relax and in and instant its happening, he is having and accident, but just as he thought, the sleeve of his hoodie around his waist are hiding any appearing liquid on the front of this crotch and the bulk of the hoodie that is under his butt is soaking up all the liquid. The radio hiss mixes with his pee exiting his body perfectly and Yuri is non the wiser. He is peeing right next to him. He tried to keep a straight face ass he pushes the last bit of pee out full force feeing the wetness under his butt cool, Just as he finishes the traffic starts to clear up and Yuuri is much more comfortable, he just hopes he will dry during the rest of the two hours car ride.   


(Yuri’s POV)  


The rest stop Yuuri had mentioned well over forty-five minutes ago comes and goes as the traffic clears up and Yuri is in a panic. He looks over a Yuuri driving, he looks much more calm and relaxed now that they are out of traffic. He wants to speak up but doest know how. Secretly Yuri was so happy when Yuuri had suggested they stop at the next stop because he is absolutely bursting. When he arrived at the airport, he knew his plane was early, and he already had to pee, not having gotten a chance while on the second connecting flight to japan. He wanted to go right away, but saw baggage claim was closer than the restrooms so he decided to get his bags before he emptied his bladder. Getting his bags ended up taking well over half an hours as one cheetah print duffle couldn't be located, once they finally found it Yuri was so pissed off, he forgot about his need to pee all together and just wanted to leave the AirPort so he went and sat outside, thats when Yuuri pulled up and he sat in the car, for about an hour feeling his bladder slowly slush around inside him.  


“Im gonna stop at the next rest area okay Yuri?” Victor said those magical sweet words and Yuri was so relieved, he gets embarrassed by these things quit easily and didn't want to have to ask so he was able to relax to the best of his abilities until they got there. Traffic his and Yuri feels himself panic at little, but one GPS search shows they are only about thirty minutes away from the rest area in this traffic, so he just turns to look out the window and distract himself. Yuuri’s constant fiddling with himself and the radio isn't helping in the slightest, but being stuck in traffic is annoying so he gets why he is so impatient.   
With traffic flowing steadily Yuri looks see’s that Yuuri has no plans in stopping, infant he is driving in the far left lane away from all the exists now,   


“were making good time now that traffic is gone, we should be home just a little later then expected.” Yuuri looks over at Yuri and smiles.   


“Didn't you wanna stop?” Yuri tries to sound cool, nonchalant, he doesn't wanna see like a stupid kid who needs potty breaks.   


“I wanted to get some food, but now I just want my moms Katsudon.” Yuuri says keeping his eyes forward on the road.   


“Fat pig.” Yuuri teases, now turning his body more towards the window. trying to relieve the pulsating urge in his bladder. He checks his GPS only an hour away from Yuuri’s house. He doesn't know if he can make it but he is gonna try. He wont let that Japanese skater se him piss himself like a child.   
twenty minutes go by and Yuri has his hands now clenched on his thighs, knuckles white, biting his lip still not facing Yuuri driving. He doesn't want him to see his face and realize what is happening, He has leaked twice now, but didn't make it too obvious, he is regretting his choice of light wash jeans at this moment because he doesn't know if he has a visible we spot on his ass or not. He decided he has to speak up, or else something worse is gonna happen.  


“Yuuri?” He doesn't look over at the boy, he just stays facing the window.  


“Yes, Plisetsky-kun?” Yuuri looks over at him with just his eyes, then back at the road.  


“Can we stop at the next rest area?” Yuri feel sick giving in, being so weak like a child.  


“There really isn't anything between here and Hatsesu, We just passed the last town, Can it wait till we get to my house?” Yuuri just nods his head and leans more into the window.   


(Yuuri’s Pov)  


Yuuri cant stop. He just lied to the little blonde next to him. He cant stop because he can still feel the wetness on his ass under the hoodie, if he stops now then he knows Yuri will know he had an accident in such close quarters to him, he will be disgusted. Besides, he kinda has too pee again, and doesn't wanna add any more time between him getting home, peeing in a toilet and taking a shower.   


(Yuri’s POV)  


Hand are now shoved tightly between both of Yuri’s legs now, he is shaking, but has himself covered with his jacket to hide his shame from the boy in the drivers seat.   


“Hey, our exit!” Yuuri’s sudden voice filling the silent air in the car spooks Yuri, His jacket falls off him to the floor, caching the eye of the Japanese skater, Yuri clenched his bladder mussels as hard as he can, but that doesn't stop the car filling with the sound of a faint hissing for a few seconds, before he controls it.   


“Yuri!” Yuuri yells, Yuri sees the man looking at him in this state, a clear softball sized wet patch at the font of his jeans, growing.  


“Pull over!” Yuri shouts suddenly screams as he feels his control slipping, he just doesn't want to have a full accident, he want to at least have some of his dignity.  


“Its okay Yuri.” He looks over at Yuuri, his face is calm as he looks out onto the road.   


“no you pig! Im having an accident! Pull over!” Yuri yells his hands still hard between his legs trying to control his body, but failing.   


“Its okay, just go. It doesn't matter.” The boy looks over at Yuri like he is crazy, but the words are just what his body needed to hear, The car fills with a loud hissing noice, not from the radio but from Yuri’s pants.   


“Fuck no- no no” Yuri looks down at his lap, his jeans now fully a darker color, piss falls off the seat onto the ground onto this jacket and shoes, He feels himself stop pissing and just looks over at Yuuri, his face is bright read.   
(Yuuri’s POV)   


“Im so sorry! I’ll pay to clean your car.” The young blonde cries in the passenger seat, Yuri knows what he has to do,   


“Yuri, you don’t have to do that, because I already had an accident.” His face is bright red, admitting this to someone much younger them himself is embarrassing.   


“stop trying to make me feel better. you did not.” Yuri is wiping his eyes, looking down at his piss ridden lap.   


“No look, He pulls up the sleeve of his waist hoodie, only to see that his crotch is dry. Ten minutes ago he would have been so happy he was dry and had hidden his accident, but now he just looks stupid for lying.   


“You didn't, stop trying to make me feel better, Im a baby, Im a looser who cant control his own piss.” Yuri cries.   
Yuuri feels his own bladder is substantially full again after having pissed himself well over two hours ago, he could hold it but decided to do something to help his friend not feel so bad. Yuri takes one hand off the wheel and shoved it into his crotch, playing up his current desperation.   


“Yuuri?” the small blonde notices and looks over at him  


“you cant see because I only peed a little, but I really need to go.” Yuri bites him lip knowing all too well what if fees like to be actually desperate. sticking his hand down there makes him realize he really only dried on the front of his pants, and his crotch and butt and still really wet, so he never really was gonna be able to hid his accident in the first place.   


“Its dangerous to not have both hands on the wheel.” Young Yuri sniffles looking over at Yuuri.   
“But If I take my hand away, I’ll you know.” Yuuri blushes, this is so embarrassing, but it’s for Yuri’s sake, the poor boy feels some alone, even tho he isn't the only one with wet pants.   


“You can pull over.” The blonde is not crying anymore but intently looking at Yuri.   


“Yuri, Im peeing.” Yuuri announces as he takes his hand away and put it back on the wheel, the sound happens again, but it’s muffled from the already wet pants its spurting into.   


“Your peeing?” The blonde looks shocked.  


“Im sorry, I didn't pull over because I leaked and didn't want you to see I had wet myself, It’s all my fault you had an accident.” Yuri tries to push more pee out, knowing his wet ass from earlier is clearly more than a few seconds worth of pee, but the hissing comes to and end.  


“Its okay, just focus on getting us home and out of these clothes, It reeks like piss in here.” Yuri laughs.   
Yuuri lets a small smile creep over his face as he sees the young blonde relax next to him, he may have had to pee his pants on purpose for it, but this experience has made them closer.   


“I kinda still need to pee ” Yuri laughs from the passenger as they continue their drive, A little hiss can be heard from the boys light jeans and they both just laugh. 


	6. Not in the Water! | Yuri on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You stayed in to long, let me hel-” Yuuri lowers himself back into the water but is interrupted by Viktor.  
> “Wait! Im not done.” the older Russian man blushes at how embarrassingly long he is defacing this water.

Viktor isn’t sure what to do. Having come to japan on a whim after seeing Yuuri’s video online he has found himself sitting in a hot springs, in japan with the young Japanese skater, but to make things worse he has to pee.   
When arriving at the hot-springs he could only make out a few of the sentence Yuuri’s mom gave him, but the one thing he did make out, was that going to the toilet was not allowed inside the natural hot springs. He thought of course, nobody wants to bathe in other peoples pee, why is this such a big deal to in force, people must have common decency not to pee in the water. He thought that until he had been sitting in the warm hot water for about twenty minutes, realizing even thought he went before he got in, the warmness surrounding his body, is making him feel oddly desperate, and to make things worse, right when he decided to get out, to go relieve himself in the toiler, Yuuri joined him for a soak.   
Viktor knows it will look bad if he gets out now and leaves, and then comes back a few moments later. Yuuri will know that he just peed and even for someone like him, thats embarrassing. He though about getting out and just leaving, going back to his room but the nice warm water feels good on his aching muscles from the fourteen hours flight he endured earlier today.   


“Viktor, my mom says she is making dinner for you, so after your bath please feel free to come to the kitchen.” Yuuri smiles from ear to ear, starting at Viktor his favorite person in front of him, Viktor can only think about how disappointed Yuuri would be if he knew his biggest idol just lost a three or so second squirt of piss into the water he is sitting in.   


“You will have to teach me how to say thank you in Japanese Yuuri so I can properly thank you mother for allowing me to stay here and coach you.” Viktor says trying to sound calm, like someone who is in a hot springs should.  


“I could teach you some basic sayings right now?” Yuuri smiles  


“Thats okay love, Im too jet-legged to remember anything you try to teach me right now.” Viktor grits his teeth, he knows thats not true, he cant focus because it’s taking everything in his power not to soil the hot springs.   
Viktor sits a listens as Yuuri chats about skating and Japan and Hatsesu and all the things he wants to show Viktor, his face and cheeks becoming more and more flushed as the young Japanese man sits in the hot water.   


“Viktor, you look a little pale, have you been in the hot springs for too long?” Yuuri pauses his current story about his love of poodle when he notices Viktor’s stiff and ridged demeanor.   


“Im fine Yuuri, Im just tired.” Viktor tries to play it off, but in reality, his hands have hidden below the water surface and he is holding onto his naked crotch for dear life, he is determined not to contaminate Yuuri’s lovely hot springs any more than he already has.   


“Viktor,” Yuuri looks at him with big eyes. “Ive seen dozens of people pass out from staying into long, i’m not leaving till you get out.” Yuuri stand up takin the towel off his shoulder and holding it over his nether region.   


“Really Yuuri i’m fine It just so- ah ” A big wave of desperations comes over Viktor and he jerks forward nursing his soar abdomen.   


“Viktor!” Yuuri rushes back in the water to grab the older Russian man, thinking he is about too faint from the hot water.  


“Stop! Yuuri.” Viktor blushes as the man touches his naked body.   


“Viktor you need to get out.” Yuuri is still trying to pull the man up.  


“If I move i’ll pee!” Viktor finally gives in and tells Yuuri whats happening.  


“How did you let it get to this point?” Yuuri stops pulling on Viktor.  


“I was gonna get out and relieve myself, but then you came and I-ah was embarrassed.” Viktor now fully is trembling, shaking his legs under the water, basically the doggy paddle mixed with a potty dance.   


“are you sure you cant move?” Yuuri sits down on the edge of the pool, his feet only still in the water.  
Viktor tries to move his hands from his crotch but immediately blushes.  


“I cant. I just peed a little.” He looks up at the Japanese boy, who is blushing just as hard as he is.   


“If you cant move, you’re gonna have to just pee in the water.” Yuuri lays out the situation point blank. Viktor knows thats what needs to happen, but he doesn’t want to do it with Yuuri right here.   


“Can you leave while I, you know ah oh no” Yuuri see’s Viktor tense his face, controlling another leak.   


“Im not leaving because you really do look pale, I don’t want you to faint and drown and die.” Yuuri takes his feet out of the water now and stands up. Viktor takes his as a sign and takes his hand up from under the water.   
nothing can be seen from Viktor or Yuuri, but Viktor can feel the warm water around him getting even warmer and he pee’s full force into the water, the precious hot springs. He looks up at yuuri, who’s face is beat red. It’s not often you know when someone is peeing right in front of you, especially when they aren't in a restroom.   
Viktor feels his legs and arm go numb from the relief of his emptying bladder. he feels light headed.   


“I feel weak.” He announces looking down into the water, still tense.  


“You stayed in to long, let me hel-” Yuuri lowers himself back into the water but is interrupted by Viktor.  


“Wait! Im not done.” the older Russian man blushes at how embarrassingly long he is defacing this water, the bath and now Yuuri as he is in the water with him.  


“Let me know when you’re done.” Yuuri blushes, and couple of seconds go buy but it feels like minutes fo Viktor and he finally feels this stream die down.  


“Im done.” he looks up at Yuuri. Tears collecting in his eyes now, he realizes what he has done and is ashamed.  


“Viktor it’s okay.” The Japanese boy grabs the man and lifts him to the edge of the water, draping a towel over his lower area.   


“Im gross Yuuri, I peed in the hot springs.” He cries  


“Viktor, I did that all the time when I was a kid.” Yuuri tries to comfort Viktor but only makes it worse.   


“Im a child, only children have accidents.” Viktor sniffles his noes.  


“I didn’t used to do in on purpose Viktor, the hot water just kinda,” Yuuri Blushes, “Make you kinda have to go huh?” He looks up at Viktor’s sparking eyes.   


“I even went before I got in, I was very careful.” Viktor pouts at him, his eyes being less wet.  


“see it’s not your fault, it’s just because it’s your first hot springs.” Yuuri wraps him hand around Viktor and gets him to his feet. “Now let’s go get ourselves showered off from your accident, and let’s go eat Katsudon. I’ll tell my mom I had an accident so she turns on the filter, she used to it, trust me.”   
Viktor smiles and Yuuri as they make their way away from the pee filled hot springs. 


	7. Almost there.... | My Hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have to go to the bathroom Midoriya?” Todoroki asks, Midoriya is snapped back into the present, while thinking about his action plan his hand wandered down between his legs, holding his dick as tight as he can. 

Midoriya was used to staying up late in Todoroki’s dorm now that they moved into them. Being able to be together and study whenever they he wanted was a dream.   
On this particular night the two have been binging a the new season of Food Wars that just recently finished airing. The delicious animated food made Midoriya super hungry for all the salted snacks they had prepared for their date night, making him guzzle five or six bottles of Pokari Swear. Twelve episodes and six hours later, they finish the last episode and Todoroki offers to walk Midoriya back to his dorm, so he can properly kiss him goodnight.  
Midoriya exists the dorm room, looking down the hallway, opposite of the elevators at the large bathroom doors, The dorms use communal bathroom so there is only one per floor. He wants to call out to Todoroki and make him wait while he runs down there to pee, but the half and half haired boy is already heading towards the elevators.   
Standing and waiting for the elevator is torture for young midoriya, he wants to move around constantly to keep his bladder under control but standing waiting for the damn elevator is too out in the open, Todoroki might see and him know he has to pee.   


“Wanna take the stairs? I could use the exercise after sitting for so long.” Midoriya ask Todoroki, hoping he will say yes and not suspect anything, Todoroki just shrugs as they head for the stairwell.   
Midoriya regrets his choice after walking up the third flight of stairs, he is now a few steps below Todoroki, as his bladder threatens to empty with every step. He just wants to stop and hold himself.   


“Midoriya?” Todoroki shouts from a whole flight of stairs above him now, looking down over the rail.  


“Coming!” Midoriya shouts sucking it up and picking up the pace.  


“Hey are you okay?” Todoroki questions as the two exit the stairwell.  


“Im fine.” Midoriya shuffles his feet against the dorm hall carpet, he can see his room, where Todoroki is walking him and the restrooms just a couple hundred feet fast them. He is prepared to hold on just long enough to kiss Todoroki goodbye and either run to the bathrooms, or close his door room door and have an accident. He is okay with having an accident as long as nobody see’s him, hill just have to fo laundry in the morning, which he was planning on doing anyways.   


“Do you have to go to the bathroom Midoriya?” Todoroki asks, Midoriya is snapped back into the present, while thinking about his action plan his hand wandered down between his legs, holding his dick as tight as he can.   


“What? no-” Midoriya quickly removes his hands from his member but that was a big mistake, the sudden loss of pressure made him realize he has stoped holding with his muscles, pee was gushing down his legs, leaving streaks as it pooled at his feet, Todoroki just stands their watching his boyfriend piss himself.   
Midoriya manages to get control once more, gripping the front of his pants, now walking even slowly towards his dorm room, he just needs to make it inside, then he can finish pissing himself, he wont have a complete accident in front of Todoroki.   


“Hey. stop.” Todoroki grabs Midoriya by the cheek as he passes him and kissing him, Midoriya looses all control there and begins pissing full force again, this time not being able to stop it. hissing is all that fills the hallways as Todoroki pulls away from the kiss.   


“I had an accident.” Midoriya looks down at his pants and the puddle underneath both of them, and the small trail of pee down the hallway.   


“I know, Let’s go get you in the shower.” Todoroki grabs his sad dripping boyfriend and leads him down the hall. 


	8. Swapping Suits | My Hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know kacchan it’s stuck.” Midoriya looks down at this body, the latex of Bakugo’s hero suit is like its become his own skin.

“What do you mean it wont come off stupid?” Bakugo shouts at Midoriya, pulling at his own costume.  


“I don’t know kacchan it’s stuck.” Midoriya looks down at this body, the latex of Bakugo’s hero suit is like its become hims own skin.  


“Iida hasn't texted back yet, he must still be in class.” Midoriya unlocks and re-locks his phone.  


“Stupid! I told you this was a bad idea!” The angry young man looks down at his own predicament, being stuck in stupid Deku’s hero suit is that last thing he wants, but to make things worse, he is absolutely bursting. He hasn't peed sense this morning at breakfast and its nearly dinner time, Not to mention all the water he drank during hero training a few hours ago, But when stupid Deku begged his to let them switch costumes, so Midoriya could get a sense of what he wants his upgraded hero suite to look like, For some reason he agreed.  


“Maybe Allmight can help if i just-” Bakugo cuts off midoriya.  


“You cant leave.” Bakugo hates that he has to be in this situation, but that last thing he wants is for anyone else to witness what is about to happen.  


“What? but were never gonna fix this if i-” Midoriya stops talking when he see’s the crotch of his own costume, on Bakugo’s body darken a shade.   


“oh Kacchan.” The green haired boys goes over to support his now crying friend.  


“This is all your fault stupid Deku, You made me do this.” He is angry looking down as his bladder empties into Midoriya’s Hero suite. The puddle at his feet growing with every second.   


“IIda just texted back, apparently the suits have a quirk built into them so hero’s identities cant be stolen if they pass out, only the sole owner can remove them.” Midoriya walks up to the weeping wet boy and grabs the zipper on his suit, It opens.  


“Idiot.” Bakugo cries, his bladder now finally empty, the second he could have used the toilet like a normal person.   


“Kaachan, let’s get you to the dorms, and clean you up.” Midoriya zips his costume back up and grabs his arm, guiding the shaking mess out of the classroom. 


	9. Skipping Class and Peeing Pants! | My Hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound Loudly fills the class as the boy gives one final hard push, harder than he needed to clearly as his pee is now leaving him at a fast rate, he tried to slow it down, before he empties to fast, to make it believable he had a full bladder. 

Todoroki had a horrible nights sleep, the boys were celebrating their scores on the Hero Exam they had taken the week before, just getting the results that day. Todoroki did not as good as he suspected, his dad wouldn't be happy with the results whats for sure. So he tried to go to bed, and sleep it off but he woke up feeling groggy and Irritable. he didn’t want to have to go to class today. He just needs some time to be alone and relax, collect himself without all his fellow classmates so close, but living in the dorms, thats basically impossible. They all get home at the same time, eat at the same time, It’s driving him crazy.   


Its just past lunch, and Aizawa Sensei is rambling on about the Hero Laws. Todoroki already knows them as his dad has drilled them in his ear sense he was born, but he has to stay here, because skipping class isn’t “Hero Like Attitude” As much as he wants to leave he cant. Every-time he lets his mind wonder, his eyes tear up. He is stressed out and just wants to be alone. He tried to calm himself down in class, trying not to make a scene, but it’s hard his emotions are all over the place today he feels insane. He feels like slight nagging pressure in his bladder, he doesn't really have to go but figures it would be a good chance to be alone for five seconds on this god forsaken day.   


“Yes Todoroki?” Aizawa sensei calls on the boys raised hand.  


“May I got to the restroom sir?” He asks, already swinging his leg out the side of his desk to get up.  


“Lunch just ended, we just started this discussion, ask again towards the end of class.” Todoroki was not expecting that answer. He is beyond annoyed with one again feeling constrained. He just wants to leave, but he also doesn't want to get in-trouble. He knows he cant just get up and storm out of class, it would make his classmates and his teachers worry and he doesn't want that.  


“Can you hold it?” Midoriya whispers to Todoroki from behind him, peeking up around his shoulder.  


“What?” Todoroki is startled  


“You look tense, and you’re all fidgety, It looks like you need the toilet pretty bad, Just try to hold it.” Midoriya puts a hand on his shoulder for a second before leaning back in his chair. 

Todoroki looks down, his leg is shaking and he is tense, not because he has to pee, but because he is annoyed but this gives him an idea. He accidentally laid himself out the perfect escape route, He could get out of class easily, if he had an accident. He has seen it before, in middle school when boys would wait to long to pee, they would end up pissing themselves, having there mom’s come and pick them up early, but in this case, he would just have to walk back to the dorm and knowing Aizawa and how out of character this is for Todoroki, he wouldn't object when he asked to just leave for the day, The teacher may even think its his fault for denying my a break earlier in the class.   


The half and half haired boy has made the decision. He is going to wet his pants on purpose. He tries to calm himself down. He doesn't have to pee all that much, but he did drink 2 cartons of milk at lunch and hasn't gone sense right before, so he knows he can at least pee enough to consider it an accident, but that wont matter if he cant start going. He looks around then back at Midoriya, who gives him and kind sympathetic smile. He decides it would be weird if he just nonchalantly wet himself, so he tries to act more desperate, he takes his hand thats not flipping pages in his textbook and cups it lightly in his crotch, looking like he is holding himself, but he knows if he actually does, he wont be able to release.  
He tried to relax. pushing as hard as he can to let his bladder empty, but nothing happens. He tried again but still he is dry as bones, He looks up at the clock, only fifteen more minuets left of this period, His plan will fail if he doesn't hurry, as he will have no excuse to wet himself in his next class after he just had a break.   


“Come on.” He whispers to himself looking down at his crotch, his uniform pants completely dry under is hand.   


“Todoroki Kun” Midoriya taps him on the shoulder “Do you want me to ask Aizawa sensei for you?” The young green haired boy herd Todoroki and took Todoroki’s please as him begging to hold on,   


“No! don’t.” Todoroki panics, he cant be excused, then he wont get to go home and relax in his bed, in peace.   


“But-” Todoroki quickly comes up with a plan, as a hero he needs to be able to think on his feet.   


“If I stand up, I’ll have an accident.” Todoroki blushes from just saying the words. He knows it’s now or never, if he doesn't manage to at-least wet himself a little within the next few minutes, then Midoriya might be able to tell he was lying.   


Todoroki turns around ignoring Midoriya and focus all on peeing. he thinks of waterfalls, and lemonade. He thinks back to his pee this morning and how good it felt. He presses hard with his muscles, trying to release when suddenly he feels a jet escape. He instinctively cuts it off but tries harder and pushes again.  


hssssssss  


The sound Loudly fills the class as the boy gives one final hard push, harder than he needed to clearly as his pee is now leaving him at a fast rate, he tried to slow it down, before he empties to fast, to make it believable he had a full bladder.   


“Todoroki kun!” Midoriya puts his hand on the half and half boys shoulder, He has to try to not smile, thinking about how he is soon to escape this classroom, Still he cringes at the feeling in his pants, he never moved his hand so its not wet as well. He hears drips falling onto the flood and decides to cut off his stream, not wanting to cause too much of a mess.   


“Aizawa sensei?” Todoroki breaks the now silent classroom, the teacher is just looking at him with wide eyes, as is everyone else.   


“May I go back to the dorms and change?” Todoroki says calmly.   


“If you had to go that badly, you should have said something.” Aizawa looks at him, face blank.   


“You said I couldn’t go.” Todoroki feels his pants getting cold with the pee cooling down, he wants to die, it feels horrible.   


“I said to ask again towards the end of class, it’s the end of class.” The teacher seems to be being awfully mean to a kid who just pissed himself. Truly nothing can go smoothly today for poor Todoroki  


“Sir, He couldn’t have made it even if you excused him!” Midoriya shouts from behind Todoroki, It startles him.  


“Yeah Sir, Todoroki is the strongest one fo us all, as class representative, I think he was beyond the point of walking if he relieved himself into his pants he must be unwell!” iida stands up for him as-well.   


“Okay I get it, Todoroki, you maybe be excused, go take a shower.” Aizawa gives into the unruly class.   
Todoroki gets up, feeling his wet pants droop over his legs feels horrible, but the second the door to the classroom closes behind him, he immediately feels a brick lift off his shoulder, he head back to the dorm, showers and cuddles up in bed, drifting off, taking a nap, enjoying the completely empty student dorm.


	10. Beach Troubles. | Free! Iwatobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and the other three boys laugh as Haru starts swimming again, like he didn’t just pee himself for the fourth time today.

“Let go Haru!” Nagisa called as the three boys ran into the ocean, submerging themselves deep into the salty water.  


“Ill be right there!” Haru walks in the opposite direction of the water, towards the dingy beach toilets. He waited hill the last possible second to use them. Knowing they would be absolutely horrible inside, but he had no choice. after staying more than hydrated all day, he was bursting and needed to go.   
He opens the door to find the toilet is not only filled to the brim with brown messy water, but the floor is covered in it as well, as well as a few needles and toilet paper with blood on them he slams the door and looks around, maybe a urinal, but the bathroom isn't gendered, so there is none. He walks back to the water and flags down his friends, they walk just to where the sand meets the waves to talk to their friend.  


“How have you guys been using that?” Haru shifts his weight from foot to foot. motioning to the restrooms up the shore  


“Are they that bad?” Rin questions  


“I cant use it, Where have you guys been going?” Haru looks around, down the beach maybe for a shop or a different restroom.  


“Haru” Nagisa laughs “Were at the beach, where do you think?” all three wet boys laugh.  


“In the Ocean?!” Haru is disgusted, The thought never even crossed his mind. The ocean is beautiful not to be used as a toilet.  


“Seriously, I need to go.” Haru whines, trying not to shove his hand between his legs.   


“You have to just go in the water.” Makoto comes up to comfort the boy.   


“I can hold it.” Haru stiffens up.   


“Wanna come swim with us?” Makoto offers the boy, knowing Haru and his weak bladder probably cant hold it, giving him an out if he actually ends up wanting to Pee in the water.   


“I think it will be easier to wait if i’m not touching the water.” Haru turns around and walks back up to where the boys backpacks and towels lay. Sitting down on the sand, giving in and holding himself.   


“He’s gonna end up coming back here and pissing in the water.” Rin Laughs.  


“I don’t know guys, you know how Haru is with water.” Makoto looks over at Haru, worried before returning to swimming.   


“Pee in the ocean. I could never.” Haru thinks to himself rocking back and forth on his hips in the sand. He would never do such a horrifying thing, and knowing all his friends have done it make him angry, but he cant be all mad, he is a bit jealous of all the fun they are having, while he is stuck here, on land.   
He tries to adjust himself to take off some of the pressure but it’s doesn't help. nothing does.  


“Hey.” Makoto comes and sits down next to the swollen boy. Haru says nothing.  


“Did you...?” The boy looks over at Haru.  


“No. Not yet.” A bead of sweat falls down Haru’s forehead, he is embarrassed Makoto’s knows as well as he does, he is gonna have an accident.  


“If it makes you feel better, I’ll do it as well.” Haru looks over at the boy, shocker.  


“you not gone in the ocean?” Haru feels a glimmer of hope, If Makoto is as Desperate as him, maybe they can go off somewhere and find a place to relieve themselves.   


“No, I have, but thats means i’ve already peed in my swim trunks today, I don’t mind doing it on land if that means you feel better.” the boy is being sweet.   


“Its better than you doing it in the ocean again.” Haru shrugs, his lets both shaking under his, heels pressed deep into his crotch,  


“Okay.” Makoto is quiet for a bit, the a subtle hissing noise is herd. “Im peeing.” Haru looks down at makoto’s swimsuit and cant see anything, but he can see the sand around his darkening and then the wetness disappearing, soaking into the earth.   


“see, no big deal.” Makoto smiles, standing up. “Im gonna go back into the water, join us when you’re done.” He runs off into the water, splashing his legs with the salty water to wash off.   
One Makoto is not looking his Haru’s direction the shy Japanese boy removes his feel from under him, placing his but flat on the sand. Without even trying, he feels the pee start to flow out of his crotch. He leans his head back and tries not to whim[er as the hot liquid flows out of him, wetting his dry swimsuit. The puddle around his is much bigger than Makoto’s and is growing steadily. He looks down at the pee puddles in his lap then pools off the edges. He is peeing himself, but it’s not a big deal. once finished he stand up, a few drips falling down his legs. He runs to the water and rinses off like he saw Makoto.  


“Told you he would piss himself.” Rin leans over and whisper to Nagisa and Rei, the boys chuckle.  
What they didn’t expect was for Haru to get this comfortable. The boys could hardly never tell when each other has gotten to the point where they have to pee, relieving themself in the water, unless they happen to swim thew a warm stop, no way to tell who did it, But every few hours the boys would laugh as they watched Haru get out of the water and go sit on the sand for a few moments before returning to the water, rinsing off his legs.   


“That boy really is special.” Rin and the other three boys laugh as Haru starts swimming again like he didn’t just pee himself for the fourth time today.


	11. Class Trip More like Class Piss. | Fruits Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you bring me a towel, or something, a blanket?” Yuki looks up at her, his eyes still read from crying, a hand shoved into his crotch. She must have herd the commotion earlier, “And a trash bag.” Yuki looks down at his crotch, A small dime sized wet patch is visible now.“Please, i’m gonna have an accident.” Yuki flat out says it and the flight attendant dashes to the back of the plane returning with a Blanket and a white trash bag. 

Yuki isn’t one to show much emotion, but he is very excited for his class trip to Hokkaido. He has been looking forward to it for months. Him,Tohru and Kyo and getting to take their first real trip together and he is excited, Not really excited to spend an hour flight with that dang cat, But he will put up with it if he gets to spend time with Tohru. 

Yuki couldn’t sleep a wink last night, he set and alarm, but when I went off he was just lying in bed away. He rushed downstairs to help Tohru make breakfast, triple checked everyones suitcases and then they headed straight for the airport to meet up with their class. 

Boring the plane, Yuki gets a little nervous, as all members of the Zodiac do. If something were to happen and they transformed on the plane it would be pretty hard to hide, pretty much impossible, So even though he wants to sit next to Tohru, for safety reasons, he has to sit next to Kyo. If a girl happened to get seated next to him, and she fell asleep and leaned on his shoulder, embracing him, he could turn into a cat in front of everyone. 

Yuki’s nerves make his body send all kind of weird signals. He normally cant tell whats a real urge and whats not but he can tell, his urge to pee, that suddenly came on is very real. Remembering how excited he was this morning he did do his usual morning routine, that consisted of relieving himself, He thinks back to the last time he went, and it was over twelve hours ago, right after dinner. 

“Stupid Rat, I cant believe I have to sit next to you.” Kyo simmers in his distaste next to Yuki, Yuki being deep in thought, ignoring him.

“Stupid rat don’t ignore me!” Kyo punches Yuki in the gut, Normal behavior for these two. Yuki lunges forward from the punch, shoving his hands in between his legs. Kyo hit him right on his painfully full bladder.

“Damn you Cat.” Yuki cringes at the throbbing swollen mess in his stomach.

“Does Yuki have to pee?” Kyo teases, Yuki wants to do nothing but beat him senseless, but he couldn't do that without emptying his bladder first. With the plane having just taken off, the seatbelt light is on, but the Young silver haired boy waits patiently, fists now clenched to his sides, legs crossed. 

“Whoa?” Kyo gasps as the plane rocks, an announcement comes over the intercom

“Were experiencing less then stable flying conditions, Due to turbulence we ask you to remain seated until instructed otherwise thank you.” The intercom clicks off. 

“Oh no.” Yuki hears Tohru from the seats in front of us, he wishes he could comfort her, as its her first time flying and this must be scary, but he want think about anything right now besides getting into that plane bathroom. He reaches up and presses the flight attendant button, this gets the attention of many of his classmates

“Yes sir?” the nice lady comes over to assist Yuki

“I know the seatbelt light is on, but is there any possible way I could use the lavatory?” He asks, trying keep his voice calm.

“Im sorry sir, we have been instructed to not let anyone out of their seats.” She gives him a sincere look. 

“Please, it’s very urgent.” Yuki blushes, everyone around him, including the stupid cat and all his classmates now know the predicament he is in. 

“Im sorry Sir, If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate.” The woman goes back and sits in her flight attend seat at the back of the plane.

“damn it!” Yuki hisses under his breath, Kyo looks over at him, it’s out of character for the prince like boy.

“Is the little rat gonna piss himself like a baby?” Kyo teases, Yuki just looks away, looking at the plane lavatory. 

“Awww he is he is gonna be a big baby and ruin the trip for everyone, were gonna have to go straight to the hotel from the to clean up Yu-” Kyo stops when Yuki looks over at his tears in his eyes. 

“Prince Yuki! it’s okay!” A girl from across the plane yells! 

“Yeah Yuki! we wont judge you!” The class president yells from the seat behind them. 

“Yuki, Its okay if you have an accident, it happens to all of us. I have a pair of sweatpants in my backpack you can borrow.” Tohru wraps her head around the seat, smiling at the boy. 

“Thank you, everyone but i’m gonna try my best to make it to that restroom.” Yuki wipes his eyes, He said that but he doesn’t know how long he will last.”

Yuki looks around the plane, some kids from his class are just looking at him, as if they are waiting for him to piss himself. He has one hand steadily placed between his legs, the other gripping the arm rest. 

“Why don’t you just piss yourself already, nobody cares.” Kyo sighs looking at his seat mate, in agony. Yuki ignores Kyo and reaches up and presses the flight attendant button again. 

“Yes sir?” the same lady quickly comes to his side. 

“Can you bring me a towel, or something, a blanket?” Yuki looks up at her, his eyes still read from crying, a hand shoved into his crotch. She must have herd the commotion earlier, “And a trash bag.” Yuki looks down at his crotch, A small dime sized wet patch is visible now. 

“Umm.” The girl pauses.

“Please, i’m gonna have an accident.” Yuki flat out says it and the flight attendant dashes to the back of the plane returning with a Blanket and a white trash bag. 

“Thanks.” Yuki grabs the blanket and folds is up. He wants to put in under himself, as not to damage the plane chair, but he doesn't know if he can maneuver it under him without peeing himself in the process. He tries to lift himself up and place the blanket down, but looses control for a few seconds leaving a larger wet patch on his pants. 

“Dumb Rat! hurry up and just piss yourself.” Kyo laughs at the wet patch, Yuki manages to get the blanket under himself. Kyo still laughing at him 

**hssssssssssss**

Kyo stops laughing at the sound, it fills the air. 

“Shit. He is really pissing himself.” Kyo looks stunned as he looks down at the red faced boy, Yuki has his eyes closed, his hand places firmly on his knees as he pees into the blanket under him. He feels the wetness cover his whole butt and soak into the blanket, he just hopes it isn't leaking threw to the seat, he feels eyes on him, but he cant look, he is too focused on the sweet relief of his bladder inflating, he is peeing so hard, the noise is all he can hear, not even the ruble of the airplane compares to the stream he is letting out, everyone can clearly hear then he finishes as the loud noise comes to and end. 

Yuki looks up and around, some passengers not from his class look disgusted, other sympathetic, now that he looks around he see some other people with tapping feet and crossed legs, he wasn’t alone in his desperation, but he is the on’y one who actually has had an accident. He lifts up his but and takes out the blanket, putting it into the garbage bag, The flight attendant was near by and comes with gloves on to take it away. Yuki cant even look her in the eyes. 

The seatbelt sign dings off about thirty minutes later, Yuki doesn't feel as embarrassed at this point, because there is no way he would have been able to hold it for that much longer, and in those thirty minutes, he noticed Kyo start fidgeting and crossing his legs.

“Here Yuki.” Tohru unbuckles her seatbelt and hands the boy the sweatpants. 

“Thank Honda-san.” He smiles, looking down at Kyo, who looks tense and sweaty. “Do you have another pair?” He asks Tohru

“No- ah are those not good enough?” The girl panics.

“No, it just looks like the stupid cat might need them.” Yuki teases Kyo as he walks away to change, when he open the door, Kyo is first in the long line of people waiting for the restroom, his hands shoved between his thighs.

“Stupid rat.” Kyo mummers as he bolts into the stall. 


	12. Hot Cocoa | Yuri! On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he relaxed so much, and finished his whole cocoa that he must have started peeing in his sleep. 

Yuuri sat down in the massage chair, his flight just landed and he wants to relax before he boards his next flight to Japan. He stops by Starbucks in the airport food court and gets a hot chocolate before making his way to the massage chairs. 

He puts in twenty bucks, enough to get his two hours of blissful massage action, his flight isn’t for three hours so he should be fine staying here that long.

He leans his head back, sipping on his hot cocoa letting the vibrating chair parts work his lower back. after a while he dozes off. 

Yuuri opens his eyes to a warm feeling in his lap, He remembers his hot cocoa in his hand and quickly adjust to stop the spilling, but the liquid and the warmth keeps pooling, he looks down and realize he is peeing! he relaxed so much, and finished his whole cocoa that he must have started peeing in his sleep. 

He notices the chair isn't vibrating anymore and looks at his watch, his flight boards in five minutes. Yuuri pushes hard to finish peeing, as there is no reason to stop and he wont have time to use the restroom before boarding his flight, He throws away his hot cocoa and run threw the airport, piss pants and all on show. 


	13. On the Count of Three. | Free! Iwatobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finishes before Makoto and looks down at the mess he made and just chuckles. He can hear the faint buzzing of Makoto’s accident die down as the brunette boy stops looking at his crotch and looks up at Haru. 

Haru, Rin, Nagisa Makoto and Rei decided there was no better way than to spend a hot summers day than taking the train down to the local beach town and getting in some rays and waves. Makoto being less than comfy around crowds and not the biggest fan of the ocean, suggested they go to a private beach about a forty minute taxi ride from the station, they all agreed because they wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. 

Being so far away from the main town, only surrounded by ocean and a few wealthy peoples beach homes, the boy brought a picnic to quench their mid-after noon munchies and thirst. After downing a few sandwiches and drinks the boys sat and chatted on the blanket taking in the sun. 

“Race you to the water?” Nagisa was the first to perk up after eating the small boy has so much energy.

“Im gonna stay here, you guys go ahead.” Makoto gave them all a smile, 

“Ill stay too.” Haru looked over at makoto as the other three boys got up and sprinted into the ocean down shore from where the two stay seated. 

Haru and Makoto just sat and watched the boys play, hearing the occasional laugh and scream, Haru looked at then yearningly, Makoto had a feeling Haru was only here staying dry because he knew he had a fear of the ocean.

“Im gonna go put my feet in, if you wanna walk down and join them?” He looks over at Haru. He isn’t ready to dive in head first like the others but cooling off after these already many hours in the sun would be nice. 

The two boys get up and run over to the other, Haru wading out deep with the boys. 

Makoto walks up to the water, waiting for a big enough wave to get just enough power to lightly run over his feet, When it happens, the cold burst of water on his toes sets off a chair reaction, he feels a twinge in his bladder, He needs to pee. He looks around, looking for a restroom to go excuse himself when he realizes, because they are at such a deserted beach, there are none. Everyone who comes here owns a house nearby where they can just run and relieve themselves. 

He looks out and see’s Haru and the other are having so much fun, he cant disturb them for something as stupid as needing to pee. He feels another wave crash on his feet, this time up to his ankle, another twinge is felt in his bladder. He decides he was better off back on dry land, as he didn't even have to go when he was there. He turns around and walks back, leaving the other boys to play in the waves. 

Around half and hours has passed sense Makoto realized he needed to pee, Sitting on dry land helped at first but now that he realized he has to pee, and there is no place to go, he cant seem to shake the urge. He looks out at his friends, and all the empty bottles of water around where he is sitting, he isn’t stupid, he knows they are probably peeing in the water left and right. 

“Hey!” Makoto is startles by Haru suddenly walking up to the towel, sitting down next to Makoto.

“You alright?” Haru shakes his hair off, the wetness landing on Makoto’s legs, he once again have the overwhelming urge to pee, this time more nagging, more urgent. 

“Yeah.” He manages to squeak out a response, He wishes haru would go back into the water soon, the sudden urge to grab himself, to squeeze him junk is unbearable. 

“Im so tired. Im gonna rest a bit.” The boy lays back onto the towel closing his eyes. Makoto takes this as an opportunity to stick a hand between his legs, grasping at his light green swim shorts. He looks down into the ocean, Rin, Nagisa and Rei and sitting down in the shallow end, digging for sea shells. 

“Do you know where the sunscreen is?” Makoto is started by Haru’s voice, He looks over at the boy, he is sitting up, looking at Makoto.

“Uhh, it’s in Rei’s Backpack.” Makoto removes the hand from his crotch, Unsure if Haru saw him. 

“Why don’t we go get in the ocean? We don’t have to go that deep, we can just sit down?” Haru ask Makoto, 

“Im fine.” Makoto tries to smile, He doesn't want to admit to Haru that he has to pee, hell that he is desperate. 

“Im just gonna ask, because I think I already know the answer.” Haru pauses “You have to pee don’t you?” Makoto feels his face go red. 

“I do, but Im fine I can hold it.” He tries to reassure Haru, even though, he is pretty sure the boy saw him grabbing his crotch for dear life a few moments ago. Haru drops the topic, puts on some sun screen and goes back to laying down. 

Makoto grabs himself again, This time putting a towel over his lap, to hide it incase Haru, or anyone see’s. He contemplates his options. Looking around there is nothing he could walk to that would give him privacy, And just finding a tree or a big rock is out of the question, Makoto doesn't tell anyone but he is extremely bladder shy. He often waits till the swimming pool locker room at school is empty before pissing. He usually can wait till swim practice all day to use the restroom as its the most quiet bathroom, so he is used to holding it for a long time, but today he can say its never gotten this bad. Could he even make in back in the taxi without wetting himself? He isn’t so sure. 

“ah-” He yelps as he feels a leak moisten against his palm, His dry swimsuit now feeling a little damp. He is now sure he wont last in the Taxi home, let alone until they wanna leave. 

“Makoto?” Haru is awake once again, sitting up, looking at the boy. “Can I borrow that towel, the sun is too hot on my face.” The boy gestures to the towel in Makoto’s lap. 

“Uhh- sure.” Makoto slips his hand out from under it, and hands it to Haru, Revealing a soft ball sized dark green wet patch on his swim trunks. 

“Makoto Do you have to Pee?” Haru asks again, the answer is obvious.

“No.” The boy is in denial. 

“Better question, Did you have an accident?” the boy points to Makoto’s lap. He gives in at this point and grabs himself with both hands. 

“I Have to go really really bad.” his voice gets more serious

“Okay, let’s go into the ocean, for just a second.” Haru grabs the boys arm. Makoto looks out into the dark blue abyss in front of them and just shakes his head violently.

“Okay, then let’s go find a tree or behind a house.” The black haired boy stands up but Makoto doesn't budge.

“Haru, I can’t. I wont be able to go.” The boy sits back down.

“What do you mean? you clearly have to go.” He once again looks down at Makoto’s crotch, he can still see the darkened patch threw the boys fingers. 

“Im shy about these kinds of things.” Makoto blushes

“I see.” Haru thinks

“Haru!” Makoto shouts, leaking again. “Help me.” The boy begs, his bladder throbbing, begging to be released, all this talk about it had made him have to go even worse. 

“Nobody is gonna judge you if you piss in the sand.” Haru breaks his silence.

“I already told you haru, I can just get up and go somewhere on the beach its-” Haru cuts him off.

“No, like sitting here, where you are, in your swimsuit.” Haru pauses looking at the boy. 

“I-I don’t want too.” Makoto’s eyes fill with tears, He wishes he could just go pee in the ocean like the others, but no. He is too afraid he is gonna have an accident like a child. 

“I really have to go as well.” Haru says shifting in the sand.

“Ill be fine, go down to the water.” Makoto winces as another leak threatens to escape his grasp. 

“I don’t pee in the ocean, thats dirty.” Haru looks out into the sparkling water

“What!?” Makoto is shocked “ah! No” He lets go for a second not thinking and feels the stop on his suite re dampen. “Have you not gone all day???” The boy is amazed, Haru seems completely fine. 

“Im used to this, I usually don’t pee for all of swim practice, or meets. Sometimes I don’t go during a while day at training camp. None of the other boys take breaks, cause it’s obvious they are peeing in the water, so I would be the weird one If i got out just to pee.” He shrugs. 

“Lets go get the other and call a Taxi, we can leave and get you-ahh” He winces again. “No-no.” This time a longer stream escapes him, he leans forward to get more pressure on his crotch, he stops the flow. 

“Makoto, you cant get into a Taxi like this, I do have an idea though.” Haru looks over at the boy, Haru is now sitting with his legs crossed, All this talk about peeing must not be helping him either. 

“When I was little and I had to pee, at the beach or even the pool, I would be too afraid to ask my parents to go, so I would just sit on a chair or in the sand and pretend I was on the toilet and just go, Usually the wetness of my swimsuit would hide it and then I could go back to playing.” Haru says

“Haru, I already to you, I cant.” Makoto cries

“What If we did It at the same time?” Haru wiggles in his seat. 

“What?” Makoto is shocked at what he is hearing, Both of them peeing themselves at the same time? 

“Hurry up and decided, I don’t wanna loose anymore swimming time.” Haru looks out into the ocean, The other boys are now back into the water, splashing around. 

“Haru, I don’t think I can, I’ll just hold lt!” Makoto is insistent, he knows better than anyone else unless he is completely alone he just cant let go. Haru gives the boy a concerned look. 

“Fine, I will to then.” Haru now takes one of his hands and shoves it between his legs. Makoto looks over at his friend, then back at himself. He adjusts so his hands are now gripping at a better angle and tries to focus on something else. 

Ten or so minutes go by and its impossible to focus on anything else when Haru wont shop shifting, and re adjusting, constantly refolding and unfolding his legs. His face looks uncomfortable. Makoto feels bad. Haru is in pain and its all his fault. 

“Haru?” Makoto questions 

“yes?” The boy squeaks out with gritted teeth

“You should go, you’re hurting yourself.” 

“So are you.” He replies “Im not letting you suffer alone. We’re friends.” Haru says squirming. 

“Hey! Come swim!” They hear the boys yelling from the water. 

Haru waves back with his free hand, luckily they are far enough away, the other boys shouldn't be able to tell the compromising positions they are both in. 

“Okay.” Makoto yells

“Okay?” Haru takes a second to realize what he is saying. “thank you.” Haru blushes and Makoto see’s his face relax. 

“Wait!” Makoto yells, Haru tenses up, He didn’t pee yet, but he was about too. 

“What!” The boy is startled.

“I tried and nothing happened.” Haru looks down at the boys laps, his hands are away but the old wet spot isn't remoistened. 

“Okay Makoto, Im gonna count down and on three were both gonna just pee, like its nothing, just a normal thing.” Haru’s legs are bouncing up and down in the sand, Makoto knows if he doesn’t pee when Haru reaches three, He is doomed, He will be too pee shy to go if Haru has an accident before him. 

“one.” Haru counts Makoto tried to relax, for a second a stream starts but his body instinctively cuts it off. 

“Two” Haru’s toes curl, the boy trying hard to wait for his friend, looking down at Makoto’s crotch, it’s still dry as in the sand. Haru waits looking at the boys face, and back at his crotch, he see’s a little bit of wetness glistening on the green fabric. 

“Three!” Haru yells and relaxes his body, letting the pee forcefully fun out of him into the sand between his legs, In mists of the relief he looks over at Makoto who is looking down at his own crotch. 

Makoto hears the three, and couldn't believe he felt a rapid wetness growing, He was doing it he was peeing! It felt so good, he didn’t even care he was having an accident. He stared as his whole swimsuit trunk harkened in the front, Looking over at Haru they met eyes, Haru’s swimsuits was darker now as well, the puddle between his legs was far bigger then Makoto’s he could see the pee from haru pooling, not being absorbed by the sand fast enough. 

Haru finishes before Makoto and looks down at the mess he maid and just chuckles. He can hear the faint buzzing of Makoto’s accident die down as the brunette boy stops looking at his crotch and looks up at Haru. 

“Thank you.” Makoto smiles. 

“Now you wait here, While I go fill this sand bucket up with water, you will need to rinse off before we get into the Taxi.” Haru runs over to the water. 

“Haru Did you piss yourself?” Makoto heres rin yell, and all the others laugh He look as Haru plops himself into the water, filling the bucket and washing himself off in the mean time. He runs back over and dumps the bucket right into Makoto’s lap. 

Makoto laughs as the cold water hits him, Haru just smiles at him before running back into the ocean, Splashing Rin in the face when he Arrives. 


End file.
